


EDGE of the Blade

by KunoichiBlade



Series: EDGE of the Blade [1]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunoichiBlade/pseuds/KunoichiBlade
Summary: A highly elite team of a secretive special ops organization known as EDGE is sent on a variety of missions to help keep order and peace throughout Remnant.  While rough around the edges at first, the team learns how to work together and with their fellow soldiers.  They soon discover a series of warnings that might lead to something bigger than they imagined.Story set in the world of Remnant independent of RWBY timeline.  Should be able to follow without much knowledge of RWBY or Red vs. Blue (it may take a few chapters though)





	EDGE of the Blade

## EDGE of the Blade

### Chapter 1: Epsilon

An explosion at the east end of the compound sent debris flying. A cloaked figure ducked beneath a rock formation to avoid shrapnel¬¬¬¬¬. Keeping to the shadows, he peered from under his hood to see what all the commotion was about. Red Team apparently tried to blast their way past Blue Team’s barricade on the front line.

 _To no avail_ , he mused.

Sliding left under the cover of the shadows, he slipped past the first wave of Reds. The decoy squad was doing their job well. Distracting Red Team with a frontal assault until one of Blue Team’s retrievers could get the Flag back to their base camp. 

_Providing one of us can find the dang thing._ Recon had missed their last check-in time, delaying any actual retrieving.

*ksch* «Recon Squad: Tau Reporting in» *ksch* «Red Flag sighted near Northwest Island or by Southwest Banner. Cannot confirm which is real and which is faulty. Copy» *ksch*

The figure smirked. _So they’re trying to split us up, eh?_

He clicked the comm button on his gauntlet, “Copy all. This is Epsilon checking in. I’m near the southern bend. Will head for Southwest Banner. Copy.”

*ksch* «Copy all. This is Kappa checking in. Will proceed towards Northwest Island. Copy» *ksch*

 _Perfect_ , Epsilon smirked. Both locations were most likely incorrect, set as traps to reduce their numbers and buy the Reds more time. He would keep his distance while looking for the flag and move further in their territory to find the real one.

*ksch* «Copy all. This is Gamma checking in. Will provide support at Southwest Banner. Copy» *ksch*

Epsilon frowned. _Not perfect. I don’t need anyone getting in my way._

“Copy all. Gamma this is Epsilon. Disengage. Support unnecessary. Copy.”

*ksch* «I do not copy! Cut the crap Epsilon. No one goes in alone. Even Kappa has Iota» *ksch* … *ksch* «She’s right, Eps. This is enemy lines. You need backup» *ksch*

He heaved a sigh. “Fine, meet me at the overpass on the far side of the bend. Copy.”

*ksch* «Copy all. See you there. Copy» *ksch*

Epsilon peered over the edge again to make sure the coast was clear.

A couple of Reds were patrolling the border a few yards away, minding their own business. He could make out some of what they were saying.

“You ever wonder why we’re here?”

“It’s one of life’s greatest mysteries, isn’t it? Why are we here?”

 _And that’s enough of that._ Epsilon knew where the conversation was headed. _Morons._

Slinking into the shadows, Epsilon headed southwest towards the designated meeting place. He’d have to skim through the provided file on “Gamma” to see who he was “supporting” him. It wasn’t that he resented having a partner, he mused flagrantly, it was more like they could never keep up with him.

The rocky hilltop leading to the southern bend was favorable for him. He had grown up in the mountains and knew how to sneak past lookouts without shifting so much as a pebble. The midmorning sun cast long stretches of shade from the ragged terrain he was quickly passing. Darting from shadow to shadow, Epsilon could see the bridge where he was supposed to meet Gamma.

Gentle waves lapped at the base of the rocky hill. The river that cut through the arena flowed with ease around each curve, appearing undisturbed despite the game. Epsilon scanned the area for his temporary partner. He opened his gauntlet scroll to confirm her profile: long dark blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs framing an ornate silver eye mask.

A light tap on his shoulder startled him. Before he could process who was there, the switch blade in his gauntlet was out and he was posed to strike.

Two hands were raised complacently, indicating they were no threat. Epsilon finally registered that his thought-to-be attacker was actually the person he was looking for.

Gamma held still as she patiently waited for Epsilon to lower his weapon. Her eyes met his and the message was clear between them. No more sneaking up on him.

Epsilon retracted his blade. _What was she thinking? Did she want to wind up— Wait. How did I not hear her?_ His hearing was immaculate. From the distant cries of the decoy battle group to the water lapping the shoreline, Epsilon could hear a wide range of things. Yet he failed to hear Gamma’s approach. He eyed her suspiciously. _Why would she even creep up on a teammate like that? Is there something—_

“Nice to meet you.” She said with a gentle smile.

 _Huh?_ It took a moment for Epsilon to process the greeting. “Likewise,” he replied.

After a brief awkward silence Gamma shifted her weight to one foot and asked, “So what’s the plan?”

Epsilon hummed in acknowledgement. What wasn’t the plan; he had back-ups and caveats for every possible situation. Well, for a solo mission anyway. Trying to explain everything would be a waste of time. Time that they did not have if they were going to succeed. 

“Follow and support. Try to keep up.”

Gamma grimaced. It was clear she was not happy with his directions. She sighed, “Where ever you lead, I’ll follow.”

The statement caught him off guard. Epsilon was used to partners try to wrestle information out of him and take more charge. For someone to follow his directions without argument peaked his interest. There was only one way to find out if she would stay true to her word and provide support.

Before Gamma could continue, Epsilon began walking towards the overpass. She quickly followed without a word, her footsteps as light as a feather. At its peak, one could see the remainder of Red Territory. Or one could be spotted from such an elevated location. Either way, they needed to get the best view possible to determine their next move. It was a risk Epsilon was willing to take.

Crawling below the wall that doubled as a hand rail, Epsilon and Gamma silently worked their way up to the crest of the bridge. Peering over the edge, they could see the Blue Decoy Squad slowly making their way past the center field. It appeared that most of Red Team was trying to disband it, but there were still plenty of dangers left on the field. Several Red patrol squads were making rounds, attacking any advancing Blue squad they found.

The southern banner which proudly displayed **RED TEAM** in gold lettering on maroon fabric hung above the Red Team’s entrance point.

“See anything?” Gamma whispered to her comrade. 

Epsilon shook his head, “There are too many places it could be hidden. That’s to say, if it even _is_ hidden there.”

Gamma furrowed her eyebrows. She took another peep over the edge, “You don’t think the intel was true?”

“No. I don’t.” Epsilon glanced at her before returning his attention to scanning the terrain. “I think they used both locations as a decoy and have their flag somewhere else. Probably a center point between the Northern Island and the Southern Bend.”

Gamma pulled up the map on her arm guard, “That puts it at their lookout tower!”

“Exactly,” Epsilon frowned, “It makes sense though. You would want to have it heavily guarded where you can see anyone approaching from a kilometer away.”

A warm breeze blew from the east; time was running out. There wasn’t enough time to make it to the banner and back towards Red Tower, quietly anyways.

Epsilon heard a soft click from a tree on the other side of the bridge. He shoved Gamma back down the way they climbed up just in time to avoid a shower of bullets. Gamma recovered quickly and went to draw her weapon but stopped when Epsilon placed a hand on her wrist.

“We don’t have time to fight,” he explained, “finding their flag is top priority.”

Gamma glared at the attacking Reds as they jumped from the trees and onto the overpass. Heaving a sigh, she nodded her consent. Epsilon nodded back and guided her towards a hidden path in the rocky hills.

“Let’s go.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this appears a bit confusing, I promise it gets better.  
> Didn't want to give anything away just yet ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
